Captivated
by MakeItRight
Summary: She was like… daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. She was captivating, seductive and so confusing. Yet, I was still in love with her after that brief talk.  Two Shots - UPDATE & SNEAK PEEKS!
1. Devious, Seductive & Vulnerable

**Okay, I found this in my folders today and it's two shots series. Selena/Demi fic, LAST NAMES ARE ALL CHANGED :] I decided to post it for fun. If you want the next part which will be by Demi's POV, I want.. well, around 10 comments. The fic is all over. So, when I'll have the number of reviews I want, I'll post it! Simple as cake ;] **

**_Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine _is in writing but school started today for me, so.. Ya know, all the crap about how I won't have time :| I'll try to keep it alive tho! Hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

I don't think we were supposed to meet. You can't even call it a meeting, it's more like; I bumped into her and she bumped into me. If we crossed paths, it's maybe because there was a reason for it. I mean, it was hard for me to look away from her when she _'knocked'_ me on the ground. She was like… daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. I've been in love with her since then, yet, she never noticed. She kind of had this rumor that said she fooled people; that she liked to charm boys _and _girls with her loving and mysterious way to talk. It was her biggest weapon. Not only her words but her devious grin she always wore when she walked down the halls at school. She probably tricked everyone in this school except me or that's what I thought.

You don't know who I'm talking about huh? Well… Yeah, it's kinda my fault. I should have mentioned her name since the beginning or maybe you're just really dumb because you didn't get it when I said: 'Daughter of Aphrodite'. If I say Demi, maybe you'd catch that little bug. Yeah, damn her, she was like perfection on two feet. Dark brown hair that stopped just in the middle of her back, strong and confident gaze every time she looked at you; it wasn't surprising that half of the school and maybe even more was in love with her. It would be a crime to not fantasize about Demi. She made gays turned straight and she made girls go lesbians. What kind of power is that? She's so hypnotizing… Damn Torres.

It was near the end of May and the days started to be countdown until summer vacation, California was already reaching the hot and dry weather. No cloud in the sky, just the stupid sun burning at its hottest peak. Close friend of mine, Miley Stewart was having one of those memorable party that happened every time by the end of the month. Despite her popularity, we were friends. It was just… undercover. We were lab partners, we're kind of forced to talk to each other! One thing at Miley's party; _Everyone was no one to everybody but always someone to anyone. _It made sense. Well, I wasn't one of the person that though that goddess in person would become my forbidden temptation. Of course, she had to steal spotlight, bringing all people to her. She managed it without acting like a complete whore. Now, you're all thinking she's just a selfish attention bitch. Well, if she is, she's a hot one.

Something to remember is how she captivated me. Yes, that was the night where we bumped and where we brought ourselves into a conversation. Maybe it was short but she already got me inside her pockets after the first minutes. The thing is it had nothing to do with the way she looked this time. Of course, she was gorgeous that night, the mysteriousness that swim through her voice was tempting and inviting but no one got nothing on her, -I said no one, you are one of them-, she chose people and she chose me but there were no games.

**FLASHBACK **

_Screaming, laughing, drinking, dancing (or more like having sex on the dance floor) and that crap teenagers like us could do was being shown live at the moment. Miley had the reputation to organize the wildest parties and this was an excellent example. She had alcohol served at tables, a mini-bar was open, a personal DJ was blasting some remix and the pool was full of dirty and horny couples constantly making out and not caring about the people around them. Me, party pooper as I like to call myself, I was standing near the entrance by a buffet with a few of my friends who were talking about whatever interested them. I wasn't paying attention. Oh, trust me, I'm not lying on this one. Demi just entered this party, her arms linked with a bunch of girls. They were 5 but damn, everyone's eyes, -yeah, everyone-, were just on the small brunette that had that seducing grin on her lips. She definitely loved when people were eating her with their hungry stares. She was dressed in a skin tight black mini dress that was hugging her curves perfectly and black high heels. Okay, I think I'm drooling…_

"_Selena!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away from Demi's entrance. I saw Miley coming towards me with an amused smile on her face. "Were you drooling over my best friend?"_

_I scoffed, feeling the blush rising inside my cheeks, "What makes you think that? It's ridiculous that you would think such a thing!" Miley laughed at my statement. Dude, I'm bad at lying, it's not my fault._

"_Like half of the people here, Demi is your fantasy. I can't lie, she's hot as hell." Miley grinned and winked at me while I swallowed nervously. I checked behind her shoulders and I saw Demi already having some guy to crawl over her. "Come on, Sel, admit it. You're like everyone at school that fell under Demi's devious charm."_

_Letting out a heavy sigh, I crossed my arms on my chest furiously, "I am not under her charm. As you said, Demi is everyone's fantasy. She's hot, I would totally do her if I could but I would be damned. Now, excuse me but I'm going to get wasted so I can forget about all the shit this party is gonna bring." I passed her rapidly, heading towards the bar. I'm negative about this because I'm not like everyone. I suddenly felt someone colliding with my body, knocking me on the ground with the person falling on top of me. A small groan came out of my mouth as I turned my head to see whose body fell onto mine. The first thing I noticed was the eyes then that evil and amazing smirk and then those sweet and inviting lips. Okay, daughter of Aphrodite on top of me. "Holy shit." I breathed out before I could hold it back. _

_Demi's smirk slowly turned into a soft smile and she chuckled lightly, "Yeah, that's what they all say." I nodded slowly while she got up bringing me up as well. I looked at her as she fixed her curls and smoothed her dress. I whispered a quick 'sorry' and walked away to my destination. Stephen, a surfer dude, was behind the bar, serving drinks and smiled when he saw me arrived._

"_Dear, you need something strong" he chuckled and he served me a martini. I took it, bringing the glass to my lips, letting the liquid sliding down my throat when I felt someone poked my side, almost making me choke. I immediately put the glass back on the counter and turned to see Demi by my side once again with that confident grin. "Hey, what's up?" I asked hesitantly._

_She bit down her bottom lip and I swear she was checking me out. I'm burned, "You could be my date tonight." I looked at her questioningly._

"_Date for what?"_

"_If you want to know, you follow me." she was staring at me with this intense stare that I didn't even notice that she took my hand to lead me through the amount of people. Everybody was watching us suspiciously but to me, hooking up with her was out of question. It wasn't me. When I felt her bringing me to the first bedroom she saw once we reached the top of the stairs, I instantly stopped on my tracks, making Demi stopped walking as well. She looked at me strangely. "What's wrong?"_

_I shook my head negatively, "Nothing, there's nothing."_

"_So, you're my date tonight" she said deviously, her face dangerously close to mine, nodding her head towards the close bedroom door._

_I didn't know why, but the more I talked to her, the more I found faking in her voice. "You know Demi, you don't have to act like this." And then, you could feel, even if she didn't move, her guard descended. Like it suddenly fell down as I said that sentence. It's not like she was hurt by what I just told her, she seemed amazed. Not shocked, offended or defeated but amazed like it touched her somewhere. Her gaze soften and she absently stroked the back of my hand, still looking at me. After several minutes, Demi finally spoke up._

"_I know that, Selena. You're the first person to say it out loud and the first to resist my advance. Keep it up, it's cute." she giggled before kissing my cheek quickly and going back to the party. I stood there, completely lost. She didn't even try to make a move. Demitria, you're seriously confusing._

**PRESENT DAY (September 24****th**** 2010)**

She was off limits and all of this happened last year. After what she told me that night, she got me inside her warm hands. She was seductive and after this small talk we had, she probably ran out to have sex with some random jock. She left me hanging over one line that could mean everything and I highly doubt she wanted to talk about it. And when I saw her in the arms of someone else the next day, the chances of me getting with her were out and low. She was maybe perfection but confusing. Even more confusing when I saw her in the arms of Nick. I couldn't do that; He was the same age as me and when my parents left town, his family welcomed me and raised me. They weren't dating but I wasn't playing. Maybe I fell in love with her that night, but she didn't show herself.

Until now.

I was in my room working on my Math homework. I was probably the only senior that would spend her Friday night doing school work. Well, I had nothing better to do, all my friends were out with family or had other plans. Stuck home all weekend, how interesting. I checked my digital clock once again and the big bright blue numbers still showed 9:12. I let out a deep sigh of frustration and fell back on my bed, completely bored. I was lay down, looking at the ceiling for what felt like forever when my phone rang on my nightstand. I groaned and reached lazily for it and rolled my eyes when I saw Demi's name flashed. Yeah, Miley ended up giving me her number, I didn't even want it and strangely, I didn't want to delete it. I left it aside but it wouldn't stopped ringing and buzzing, I gave up; I barely talked to her ad I was going to pick up.

"Hello?" I breathed out, clearly annoyed. Sobs were being heard on the other side of the line as if she was scared. My expression quickly changed, "Demi?"

She let out a heavy sigh before speaking, "Sel, it's Miley, she's in terrible state right now. We were at this party and someone put something in her drink and-" I decided to cut her there, she seemed so stressed, she was talking so fast and her voice was shaky.

"Demi, slow down. Relax, take your time." I listened to her taking her time and taking deep breaths during a few minutes, "Now, where are you?"

"In front Stephen's house, he was holding a giant party." I got up from my bed, putting my shoes on with one hand and tried to find my keys.

"Can't you call the police or at least her parents?" I asked as I took the first jacket I saw in my closet and flew out of the door, my phone still connected to me ear.

"No, I cannot do that! If I call the police, they'll see all the alcohol and her parents are out of town. I think someone tried to drug her. Can you please hurry?" She sounded so helpless and desperate. She was such a player and I was still helping her. Damn you Russo, you need to stop being so kind.

"I'm on my way." I shut my phone off and got into my car rapidly. Personally, I don't know who I was helping the most. Demi because she didn't know what to do with all this situation or Miley because she was drugged… Oh yeah, why is this question so hard to answer? Demi never sounded this lost and defeated before, I never heard her being like this, I think no one has, not even Miley. Luckily, my house was only a few streets away from Stephen's and I arrived in front of the house in less than 15 minutes. I saw Demi sitting on the sidewalk with Miley, unconscious by her side. I quickly got out of my car and made my way to her, "Demi!" She looked up from Miley and looked relief that I finally arrived.

"Sel, finally you're here. I don't know what to do." I bent down next to Miley and tapped her face lightly. She was seriously knocked out. I raised my head and saw Demi sitting on the side with her head in her hands. I turned my head to different directions and saw Rachel, a friend of mine. She would help me with that.

"Rachel!" I called her name and she looked away from what she was doing and ran towards me. She stopped when she saw Miley knocked out, "Don't ask questions right now. She's been drugged, can you stay with her for like 5 minutes?"

"Definitely, do your thing." she replied, sitting down next to her and began to try and wake her up. I went to Demi and made her got up. She was shivering and crying, it made my heart drop.

I passed her my jacket and led her to the house, "We'll find Stephen and then we'll find that guy."

Stephen was easy found. Just standing in the kitchen, doing some shots for people, of course. I totally dragged him out of all this crowd. He tore his arm away from my grasp and look at us furiously, "What the hell is wrong with you two? I was winning that!"

Demi scoffed and slapped the back of his head, making him hissed in pain. "Dude, an asshole put something in Miley's drink and she's completely knocked out!" Stephen stared us as if we were joking. "It was someone in those bedrooms upstairs! I found her there."

"What? That's impossible! I double locked those doors, the only guy up there is my older brother." he chuckled and suddenly stopped when he realized. It took him a long 5 minutes to understand the situation. "I'm going to kill him!" he shouted, running towards the stairs. My eyes widened at his reaction and the two of us followed him. We heard Stephen banging on a door furiously, shouting, "You better open that fucking door, Aaron!" I took a step forward, leaving Demi behind to walk slowly with me to the door which open violently. Stephen strongly gripped his brother's shirt, pushing him inside the room. I ran to the door and saw Stephen holding him against the wall. "What did you put in Miley's drink?"

"Who's that girl?" he asked, screaming and a fist connected to his face. Demi arrived next to me nervously.

"That's the guy." she whispered to my ear. I made my way beside Stephen and looked at Aaron calmly, taking my phone from my pocket, holding it to his face.

"Easy like that, tell me what was in her stupid drink or you'll tell the police. Your choice." he breathed out annoyingly and shook his head, laughing.

"Relax! Your whore of a friend swallowed some pills, no big deal!" Stephen punched him again but this time, blood came out of his lips. Stephen asked where there were and he laughed again, making Stephen hit him for a third time, "Fine! Drawer behind you, that little box." I turned around and observed Demi going to the box, taking a little bottle of pills out of it. I walked to her and took her by her shoulders, leading her out of the room, saying a big thank you to Stephen.

* * *

I drove Demi and Miley's unconscious body to the Stewart's Residence. No one was home, it was slightly safer to go there than anywhere else. I shot glances to Demi a few times who didn't say a word during the car drive. She was simply looking out the window, her forehead pressed against the glass. She was in her thoughts, I didn't want to bother her. This is one of the main reasons why I was in love with her. When she was quiet, it was never for a bad action. That's what I noticed; when she was silent, she always seemed in her own little world. It was adorable.

When we arrived, Demi went directly inside the house, leaving me with carrying Miley. She wasn't heavy, but I'm tiny little girl, I kind of needed help. Well, I still managed to get her to her room and tucked her under the covers. She wasn't wearing a dress but jeans and a simple t-shirt. I didn't feel the need to change her clothes. I looked at Demi who was on Miley's laptop, searching for something. I joined her and stood next to her chair.

"According to this website, she just needs to sleep and she will probably feel sick when she'll wake up but she'll be fine." she explained, playing with the bottle in her hands.

I nodded and watched her, trying to make her relax, "She'll wake up by the morning and it will be okay." I put my hands on her shoulders and got down at her level. She kept staring at Miley, feeling terrible and worried. She had tears that pool her eyes absently while I rubbed her arms warmly. "Don't feel like that, you took care of her. You saved her from that jerk remember?" a shy smile formed on her lips and she looked away from Miley to finally look at me. Everything was now so soft and vulnerable about her. "I can watch her if you want, you probably want some sleep." she quickly shook her head, disagreeing with me.

"I'll do it, you did so much tonight. I'd feel bad if I didn't do anything." she replied to me as she got up from her seat and went to sit on the bed.

I grinned and walked to stand in front of her, "I'm already here, I'll stay. I'd be more worried about you than her if I left you alone." I admitted quietly. She smiled at me again and pulled me into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped firmly around my neck with my arms rounding her small waist. Her nose was nuzzled inside my neck and she whispered a small thank you that was barely audible. I pulled away and chuckled at her blush on her cheeks, "I'm going to make.. Coffee or something. Stay with her, I'll be right back."

XXX

Definitely, possibly and strangely, I just think my feelings were even more fooled by her since I saw Demi vulnerable. She came out so strong but she appeared so weak to me, it was insane. I had time to think about it since I was in the kitchen alone. I liked this version of Demi. She was still that devious and seductive girl but she had this helpless personality at the same time. She was afraid of showing it but she showed it to me, I don't know why but she did and it felt… right. I prepared those two coffees quickly and went back to Miley's room carefully with the cups in my hands. I arrived to the doorway, seeing Demi changed into sweatpants but she still had my jacket on. Her make-up was gone and her hair was still down. She was sitting on the bed against the headboard with her eyes closed, she was really tired.

My sealed lips made a slim smile and I went next to the bed, putting the cup on the nightstand. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at me, "I made you coffee, but I think you need to sleep. I'm serious." I chuckled and she made herself comfortable, bringing me to sit down on the bed.

"Why are you doing all of this?" she asked, drinking her cup and stared at me with a shy grin.

"If you're talking about the coffee, you don't have to be smart to make it but if you're talking about me helping you two out, I don't know." she giggled, suddenly appearing embarrassed. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded, letting me speak. "Why did you call me? You're popular, got hundred of friends but you contacted me, why?"

Demi pulled a strand of hair out of her face and scooted closer to me, "Within my… labels and popularity, it's hard to find someone who will take me seriously, Sel. Like, if I didn't call you but Joe or someone else, they wouldn't have come, they always think I'm joking and stuffs." she admitted to me with a serious tone inside her voice. "And even if Miley's my best friend, I envy her sometimes." My brows frowned in confusion. "She has good grades, her future is planned and people still take her as a goody girl. She is but when it comes to partying, she's just like me but once she opens up to the real person she is, people would see they didn't only give her a brain and soul; There's a heart too." I smiled gently and put my cup on the floor before taking her hands in mine tightly. She smiled back and look at our connected hands, drawing shapes with her thumbs on the back of mines.

I stared at her and called her name, "Demi" she raised her head and her expression on her sweet face was too adorable for words, "You've got a heart too, you don't need to feel… low around her. You've got walls build up but once you let someone in, they don't really see the walls anymore. They find something even more amazing to look at. That's what I think of you." She watched me indefinitely. There was a way in how she looked at me, a loving way. I've seen so many couples at school and on TV shows being in love that I knew how they looked at each other. It's like stars in your eyes that sparkle and the other has to look into them because each stars are your feelings growing stronger. But she didn't love me that way, she just opened up to me because I've seen her side that never showed. I was in love, she wasn't.

"That's why I called you, Selena. Because you don't look at me the same way as everyone. I've been thinking that since you told me that I didn't have to act like this. I knew you would come since you know I'm insecure."

I shook my head positively, "You're a good friend to her and great person. I was wrong about you.."

She giggled and stared at me with a playful expression on her face, "You thought I was slut that likes to sleep around with everyone?"

"No!" I exclaimed with a chuckle. "You're different and stronger than you think. I love that about you."

Her expression soften and a her lips formed a smile. "Love?" she asked with a surprise sound.

"Yeah and your pretty eyes too." Demi probably thought I was currently flirting and I did expected her to flirt even if everything I said were complete truths but pink spots appeared on her cheeks. Wait, she's blushing? "Like Miley said to me once in Chemistry, '_If people are not in love with Demi then those people must be crazy.'_ Some fantasize about you and think that you're daughter of Aphrodite and I got to admit that I'm one of them." She laughed as I said that, her cheeks growing redder. "But I don't want to be one of those people anymore. You're beautiful everyday and even now with a tank top, my jacket, sweatpants and no make-up on. You're seriously gorgeous. I'd rather be one who's in love with you after all, but me, I've got a real reason to be." I finished softly, staring at her with a dreamy expression. Her eyes were slowly forming tears then her gaze went down to my lips; that's what I observed. Then, I felt her lean in hesitantly and her lips were placed on mine carefully in a delicate manner. I didn't kiss back at first but as she put more pressure, I slowly began to respond, moving my lips sweetly against hers. My hands went to her waist absently, the kiss was so small and innocent but it was probably the best one I ever shared with someone. After a few seconds, she pulled away to breathe and smiled at me. She placed her hands on my cheeks, brushing them shyly.

"I… I guess, what you said weren't lies." She bit her bottom lips while I played with the herm of my jacket that she wore, "You're… in love." she choked out the words, making me glanced her worriedly. "Can we slow down on that?"

My worried face quickly turned to a confused one, "What do you mean?"

She was wordless, she tried to find the right things to say without making a mistake, I guess, "Dating me might be a mistake for you." Demi whispered, hurt.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"You see the real me but let's just slow down, I don't want my heart to break."

She still captivated me now.

* * *

**AROUND 10 REVIEWS = SECOND PART OF THE TWO SHOTS :]**


	2. She Still Captivated Me Now

**I suck huh? I suck. I'm sorry. First thing said, my Internet went out when I started school, so obviously when I saw these _15 AMAZING REVIEWS_, I felt bad because I couldn't update. Plus, I couldn't really bring my laptop everywhere with me because school officialy took over my life. It's insane! I just my Internet back today and it feels REALLY GOOD.**

**15 reviews. Guys, you are awesome! I can't believe this! Some amazing writers even reviewed this story; I feel blessed! EACH ONE OF YOU ARE LEGIT. I have a couple of one-shots that I'd like to post but I really don't have time. I'll post every now & then :) Sorry for the small mistakes here, I had to re-write some parts at some point.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN AND SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT. I DESERVE A SLAP**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES FOR ME! I SWEAR, ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE SAVED ON MY GMAIL AND I READ THEM ALL THE TIME :) **

* * *

**DEMI'S POV**

How can I start this situation? I have two options; Explaining to you why I looked beautifully broken and lost laying on the dewy grass in Miley's backyard or explaining to you what happened between September and November. Let's do this by steps.

In California, it doesn't really show but nights could be cold and chilly but right now, this little weather information was in the back of my mind. I was laying my back against the grass, my eyes looking up to the sky to all those bright stars and to the shining moon. Date: November 4th. Tomorrow was a school day and my parents were organizing a charity thingy on Saturday. It bothered them that it was for charity but they wanted to show off to some important people in their business. You see, my parents were hardcore achievers who was just looking for satisfaction in their industry. They always argued, they didn't even love each other anymore and yet, they were still together. It was ridiculous and stubborn and they just thought my popularity was all I needed. They could go burn to hell, but of course, work came before love and that's what they wanted for me. I'm sorry, but I am not going to waste half of my life in a damn office. They spent their fucking lives working? That's not my problem.

It was past midnight and I really think that my parents were too busy to come and look for me. I heard Miley's door open and my best friend came out, walking towards me lazily and grumpily. "Dems, what are you doing on my grass? It's like way pass your curfew." she asked tiredly. "You could've come inside."

"Do you think that I don't want to let Selena in because my parents never showed love to one other?" I questioned, turning my head towards my best friend who was sitting next to me who was still lay down.

She chuckled, "You already letting her in, Demi." I crinkled my brows, asking what she meant. "Come on! Demi, open your eyes! You let Selena look at you without make-up, you know that me, as your best friend since forever, I've never seen you without it until 3 years ago." I giggled at her comment while she continued, "When you two went out not so long ago, you took forever to get ready and she was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs for an hour. I know, I was with you in your room and you do remember what she got you when you sprained your ankle in October?"

I grinned at the memory, "It was noon and she got me twelve white roses because she was suppose to be there at 6AM to take care of me but she slept in. She promised that every time she was late at one of our 'meetings', she would give me a rose for each hour she was. Hard to forget. She laughed at my stupid jokes and stuffs, she always wakes me up with a good morning text and texts me goodnight right before I go to bed."

"I think she got you and you trust her and you know that's she's in love with you, that's why you let her in so easily." said Miley.

I sat up quickly, bringing my knees to my chest, "I don't want to get hurt. That's it and I don't want to commit. I can't, it's not for me." I whispered shamefully with Miley staring at me. "I need to stop sending her mixed signals."

"Demi, I don't understand you. Personally, if Selena was a guy, she would be the perfect boyfriend but she's the perfect girlfriend. She pays you attention, she's romantic, she thinks you're always beautiful even when you're just wearing boy shorts and a band t-shirt. She makes sure you know you are her princess."

The more Miley was talking about Selena, the more my heart was beating uncontrollably behind my chest. The way she explained Selena's way to act with me was true. She did the smallest things and it meant the world to me. I never was in love before and no one did the actions Selena was giving me. They did the games and flirty to get me in their beds but I always gave in. It's not that I was easy but I just wanted to… feel something if that makes sense. If I couldn't feel love because everyone didn't believe in me, at least I wanted a nice feeling. Yet, it didn't mean anything.

Miley put her arm around my shoulders in a supportive way, "You changed since that party where the two of you took care of me. You became independent and strong, but you still have that crazy and wild personality." she chuckled lightly. "Don't you think that if Selena is in love with you it's because she knows that you're way more than a player, slut or whatever labels that the school is giving you?"

I shrugged, looking into space, "Maybe, she sees it but I don't. I know she won't be waiting for me to be sure that I give myself away, but I think that if I don't date her, maybe she'll stay around a little bit more." Miley placed her head against mine and let out a sigh.

"She won't, Dem. Even if she's in completely in love with you, you have to open up." I closed my eyes tightly and I felt knots being formed inside my stomach. Just the thought of her letting me go made my mind drop. "Plus, she's one of the few people that believe in your dreams. Just fall in love, let yourself fall. You know, like the song that Nick wrote the other day. You remember it?"

I smirked at the memory. It was my favourite song at the moment and I just discovered about it yesterday but I knew the lyrics by heart, _"I'm not afraid to fall if you're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm about to lose it all. You're the one who helps me see that sometimes it's okay to fall."_ I whispered the lyrics with a musical tone. "She's coming to my parents' banquet, I invited her."

"Perfect, all you gotta do is talk to her now." she replied, her grip getting tighter around my shoulders.

I barely slept tonight. I was lying awake in Miley's bed while she was in deep dreams. It wasn't the first time that I was sleepless because of my head filled with the thoughts of falling. Actually, right after that night where we kissed, Selena led me to the guest bedroom and tucked me under the covers, promising me that if Miley woke up, she'll come get me. What she didn't know is that I wasn't really tired anymore. I was in the bed alone, thinking about what she said to me. Yes, despite my mom, my dad and Miley, Selena was the very first person to tell me what she really thought of me and there were beautiful and meaningful words. She was the only one who said that I didn't have to act like a complete whore to get her, that I didn't have to play my seduction game to make her want me; Selena just gave me the message to be myself and it felt perfect because playing was becoming an issue in the end. She's handing out her heart and me, I left it hanging on a thread. But she told me that she understood one night…

**FLASHBACK**

_October 16th and it was 8PM. Miley constantly forced me to go to the rooftop of the Sunset Café with Selena. There was another party tonight, like each weekend but Miley banned me to this one when she learned what Selena told me the other night. I pouted, trying to make her feel bad about not letting me go but apparently, she was supporting Selena on this. Each year, since we started high school, Miley and I had a ritual. There was this little box where our wishes for the year were written and we always came back there to see if we realized them. No one knows about it, it was hidden inside a wall of bricks. She wanted me to show Selena about it._

"_Where are we going?" Selena asked while I held her hand in the stairs that led to the rooftop. When we arrived, the sunset was already about to be gone. She stopped and giggled, "Why is there a miniature golf here?" _

"_Freshman, Miley and I wanted to make something to pass time. Now, come on, I want to show you something." I replied with a soft giggle. She let me led her to the giant wall where one certain brick wasn't really stable; that was where we hide the box._

_She frowned and looked at me confused, "A wall? That's what you want to show me? I thought Demitria was more interesting than that."_

_I scoffed and punched her shoulder playfully, "Shut up! I am, it's serious now." I laughed and she whispered a small 'sorry'. "Okay, here's the thing," I made my way to the wall and took out the small brick. "Each year since Miley and I started high school, we come here, to this wall, to write our wishes for the year or predict all the stuffs that will happen." Selena quietly arrived next to me as I replaced the brick. _

"_What does this have to do with me?" she questioned as I opened the small metal box and took out the old piece of paper, unfolding it._

"_I want to show you my prediction." I handed her the paper but she pushed it back. My little grin slowly fell. _

"_I don't want you to." she chuckled but immediately stopped when she saw my face. "No, I mean. Isn't it like wishing on shooting stars? If you show it, it won't come true right?"_

_I rolled my bottom lip inside my mouth and bit it gently, "I know but… I feel like I can trust you on that. Just, check it? Please?" _

_Selena smiled and took the paper and took the pen out of the tiny box, "Turn around, I'm going to write mine." _

"_Really?" I giggled, thinking she was joking but the look on her face showed amusement but seriousness. I gave in and turned my back to her and she leaned the paper on my back and began to write on it. _

"_So, I'm writing my own wish and prediction," she paused as she finished to scribble on the paper. I faced her again and she gave me the two objects. "We'll see in a year or maybe sooner if it came true."_

_I smiled and put the fold paper back in the tiny box, "You know I can come here and sneak up to see what you wrote?"_

"_Do you think I looked at what you wrote?" she asked, teasingly._

"_I don't think so" I replied, completely sure about my answer. Selena was always full of surprises. I thought for a moment and understood where she was going with this conversation, "Because… I trust you."_

_She grinned and nodded, taking the box from my hand and put the cover on it and placed it back inside the wall, "Yes and me, I trust you." _

_I watched Selena walked to the edge of the roof, leaning her arms against it. I took the small brick and replaced it. I stared at Selena who was simply looking up the sky. The sun finally set down and night came up. Miley was right, it was worth a lot. She trusted me and she didn't look at my wish. She didn't see that I wish I could show the world that there's just more than party girl in me. Open up about my fears. I even predicted that something completely unexpected would happen to me. I just never thought that all of this would arrive at the same time and I certainly didn't think that Selena, one random girl at school who never talked to me before last May, would be the one I'd open up to. It was insanely surprising. I made my way towards her, playing with my hands nervously. When I arrived next to her, she was still staring at the sky._

"_Thank you" I said to her causing her to tore her eyes off the sky, now looking at me. "For coming here I mean. Miley was the one who made me show you this but… I don't really regret it."_

_She smiled at me in understanding, "I know you're scared Demi, you don't have to hide it." I stared into space, looking down at the busy street below us. I really didn't want to face this topic. "Look at me please?" Selena pleaded but I didn't listen to her, I didn't move my eyes. "Okay, you can keep ignoring me, that's cool but I just want you to know that… if I have to, I'll wait for a long time if it takes that to make you trust me about being in a relationship." I finally decided to look at her. Her stare was making my heart beat like crazy. She wanted me to believe that honesty was in her so much. "I've been in love with you since… May and I fell inside even more since September. Trust me, I won't lie to you about my feelings. I never lied to someone about it, if I have something to share, I'll do it. That's what I'm doing now."_

"_So, you understand me?" I asked tearfully. My voice was slightly cracking and it was a cue. When my voice cracks, tears always follow. I heard a small 'yes', meaning she really did. "It feels good."_

"_You're not the only one who's feeling afraid, Dems." she whispered to me._

* * *

I believe I've woke up after 3 hours of sleep. It was probably not a good thing since we have school right now. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open while Miley's driving us to school in her black convertible. She was smiling like an idiot and I didn't even know why but I don't think I even care, I was too tired. I felt the car parked in the school parking lot and me being pulled out of my seat. Miley's arm was passed through mine as we were walking towards the school yard.

"I can't wait for you parents' banquet. I don't really remember what happened to me last time there was one though." she chuckled. "I kind of need to know, can you light me up on that?"

A few people greeted us and I smiled gently to them, "You need to?" I asked when I turned my attention to her.

She grinned and nodded, "Yes, it's a win-win! I mean, it's not like your dating life was really that interesting lately. Since you met Selena, hooking up with guys is off limit. So, if I want to keep our friendship entraining with crazy and up-beat stories, I need to remember these kind of stuffs since you're probably going to date her anyway."

I laughed and we continued to walk while I spotted Selena sitting at one table, listening to some music through her earphones, reading a book. I pulled Miley to her direction, smirking. As cheesy as it sounds, every time I saw Selena from a distance, I couldn't help but want her to notice me and just smiled back at me. Yes, except in a few situations, I would be the one who sees her first.

Selena took off her earphones and put down her book as she saw me. She smiled at me when we walked up to her

"Hello, pretty girl and Miley." she greeted me in particular, that was so obvious but it's not like Miley minded. Selena started to refer me as 'Pretty Girl' for a while now and it made me blush when she first started then it just made my heart fluttered. A lot.

"Hey Sel." I waved. Miley glanced at both of us.

"Why don't you guys just date already?" she asked immediately and Selena's stare suddenly got bigger as she looked at Miley confused. "Whatever, I'm going to Biology. See you there, Dems." she let out a dramatic sigh and smiled before walking towards the school's entrance.

I laughed nervously and sat down at the table and Selena spoke, "So, what's the thing at your house again? Charity money bun?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes, even though I'd rather spent my Saturday relaxing, I have to be there. You're still coming right?"

"I did say I will come right?" Selena replied, grinning. "Anyway, I have to go but I have something for you." My head raised automatically when I heard her, an excited smile appeared on my face.

"Seriously?" I asked as I got up from my seat along with Selena who nodded, her famous grin still on her lips. This little way her lips played was too damn amazing. "What is it?"

She took my hand and led me to her car. Selena always parked it behind the school and everyone except her was brave enough to put her car there. It was empty most of the time and students only parked there when the main parking lot was full which was never, but Selena never followed that rule, she went there all the time. I was the only one who knew about it and probably the only one who knew about her car. She unlocked it and opened the backseat door, getting a black and white box.

She turned around and smiled before handing it to me. I gracefully took it and opened the package which contained a white and blue dress which made my mouth dropped. "You said you didn't know what you were going to wear, so, I figured I'd get you something." she explained nervously, her hands stuck inside her pockets in an adorable way.

My mouth broke into a wide smile and I put the box on the car and I threw my arms around Selena's neck into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek along the way, "You didn't have to, you're already doing so much for me." I said blown away. I felt Selena's arms wrapped around my waist strongly.

"I wanted to. Your argument is invalid, so just take it." she chuckled in my ear, making me giggled lightly. She was so dreamy just like an angel, it was awfully insane. "You can't say that I never made you a gift before."

I pulled back a bit, my arms still rounding her shoulders and stared at her with a smile, "You're so amazing, it's not even real." I whispered as I unconsciously put my forehead against hers. We were so acting like a couple. Yes, I am aware of that, but it's not like one of us cared. "It's like perfection knocking on my door when I need it the most."

She sent me a small smile at me and kissed the tip of my nose and pulled her head away from mine, "Perfection never comes knocking. You somehow look for it, dear." I stared at her lovingly. I wanted to kiss her so badly right now, and I could do it. But that meant I was giving myself away; I didn't want that. At least, not right now. "Let's go to class."

* * *

We were in Biology class and I was bored as ever. Our teacher was showing a slide-show about whatever we were talking about. Obviously, I wasn't too much into the class and more preoccupied about doodling in my notebook. Selena was in the front row, Miley and I behind her and Stephen was behind us, laughing and fooling around quietly. My best friend was slightly focus on the teacher and so was Selena and almost the rest of the class. I felt someone tapped my shoulder and whispering.

"So, how are you, Demi?" I recognized Stephen's voice and rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Bored, isn't it obvious?" I replied, still drawing small shapes on my paper. He laughed quietly again; he could be smart then a total idiot. That makes sense. Almost.

"Of course you're bored. And you're lonely, you seriously need to get laid." I scoffed silently and looked over my shoulder to see Stephen smirking in a flirty a way.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, butthead. I'm over that and whatever drink you had, save it for my parents' party. Thank you."

He nodded and smiled again, "Oh, I will but I wasn't talking about me and you." I frowned at him and gave him a confused glance. "Selena told me that she could be off tracks and that she could be open about moving on if you don't hurry." My heart dropped and my face showed a hurt expression; Stephen wasn't a liar. Even if he was dumb as hell.

"She really said that?"

"I'm not a liar kind of person, Dems, you know that." he told me seriously. Miley suddenly turned around in her seat and snapped his forehead, making him hissed. "What's with you girls, slapping my head?" he whispered furiously, holding the front of his head.

"What are you freaking up to, Stephen?" asked Miley in a whisper tone. I was looking forward at Selena whose back was turned to me; My stomach was slowly clenching along with my heart. What the heck was happening to me?

"I just want to warn you about her. She's sweet but she'll let you go." Stephen finished, leaning back in his seat. Miley turned her head to me when she saw my expression.

"Don't listen to him. He probably drank something before class." I nodded slowly as the class ended. I gathered my things inside my bag and saw Selena got up slowly, her head turned to me. She had a smile on her face and when she saw my expression, it immediately washed away.

* * *

All day, she tried to talk to me, but what Stephen said was still printed in my mind. It hurt but it was true; Stephen doesn't lie. In any exception, he was always going to be honest. And that was scary to me. Selena was probably deeply in love with me and seriously didn't know about my feelings. I didn't know myself, it got me going crazy. She texted me a few times, called me a few times. I listened to her voicemails and read all her messages including e-mails. I really didn't understand why it made me feel this way. To Miley, it's because love was in game. Not to me.

Family, friends, my parents' co-workers and those important people were all standing in the backyard with a glass of champagne between their hands. My father was giving a 'memorable' speech and I was up not too far away for away from him, annoyed as ever. Miley was on my right and Stephen was on my left. Yes, a few of my so-called popular friends as my parents like to call were also there. I'm the one who invited them because I didn't want to hear my parents always talking about me all night. Selena wasn't there yet and it saddens me a lot. She promised she will be, she just never said when. And without her, time was going at its slowest speed. I was really unsure about her presence since Friday. I was wearing the white and blue dress, barely forced by my mom. Yeah I liked the dress but I didn't want to wear it. Mostly because it made me think of Selena but my mother fell in love with it when she saw it. It's not like this meeting was important at all. I just had to make a good impression. Ridiculous, I know. Luckily, Miley was there. Nothing more important than you're best friend supporting you.

"There's no choice in being inside spirit. Unless it comes to be in your beverages then it's no trouble." Some people laughed which caused me to roll my eyes, my father wasn't the funny kind. "No, seriously. Today is charity; all money received is going to various school teams who have money issues." I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was giving soft and admirable stares to his bosses. He continued his stupid speech while I observed the backyard's door to see if it would open any minute. I really wanted Selena to come, yet she wasn't there. I was so focused on that spot that I didn't notice that my dad finished his sayings until Miley pulled me out to my kitchen.

"Can you pretend that you're having a great time? Your mom hasn't stop poking me asking what was up with you." Miley explained as Stephen arrived next to her with a glass of champagne between his hand. Miley turned her head to him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Selena called me since you didn't answer any of her calls or texts." he said in a knowing tone. "She said she wasn't going to come, she's working.. On a Saturday which is weird because she never works on weekends." My head went down defeated and I heard Stephen yelped again. "Miley! You need to stop hitting me!" I listened to him say.

"_You_ need to stop saying stupid stuffs like that!" I felt Miley's hand pulling my chin up, making me look at her. "Why didn't you return her calls or just answered in the first place? You're phone is always on."

"I don't know what to tell her. Especially after what you told me, Stephen. I've known you for long, you don't lie." I said while Stephen glanced proudly at Miley. "How am I supposed to talk to Selena when I know she'll let me go?"

"You prefer listen to drunk-ass dude instead of what Selena tells you?" she asked shockingly. I bit my bottom lip and looked away. "Demi! Even if I seriously don't like Stephen, I don't even know why I dated him in the first place, I admit it, he never lies. But don't you think that you should take this as cue? Maybe it's time for you to clear up your feelings about her."

"Miley's right, Dems." agreed Stephen. "I'm not Miley's biggest fan but she speaks the truth. Listen, I say a lot of stupid things. But all of them are true even if most of them make me look like a complete idiot and what I told you was dumb because I said it the wrong way. You should take it as clue and give her chance."

"Why would I do that?" I asked suddenly. It got me on my nerves to see two of my closest friends telling the same thing over and over again without explanation. Both of them smiled at me.

"She's Selena. She won't disappoint you, even after what she told Stephen." Miley said and we both heard the front door opened. My lips broke into a smile when I saw Selena walking in with three boxes of cake in her arms. I watched Stephen helping her to get to the kitchen and setting the box down on the counter. My heart over took space again and she wasn't even dressed up. She was wearing a simple navy blue V-Neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse.

"Hey Dems." Selena greeted cheerfully like the last few days didn't bother her. "Hum… Your mom ordered some pastries from the restaurant and I'm delivering. She needs to sign something, is she around?" I watched Miley and Stephen leaving me and Selena alone quietly but Selena didn't noticed. She was filling some papers as I stood in front of her nervously. "Or you can sign it, not really important." She handed me her pen and I signed rapidly. Selena smiled and sent me a small wave before turning towards the door.

"Wait!" I suddenly yelled, making stopping on her tracks as I got in front of her. "You promised you would come, can't you stay?" Her eyes shot me surprised look.

"You still wanted me to come?" I shook my head in a positive way as she sealed her lips, nodding. "Then why haven't you return any of my calls? I thought you were mad at me or something."

I watched her for what felt like forever. She was so confused about what I've done. Just because I got scared, she didn't seem to make any efforts anymore. Well, she did until now. Selena didn't even want to stay; she always stays. The truth is; I wasn't mad at her or even close to mad. Maybe hurt and I didn't even know if what she said was truly reality. I was about to reply but my mom interrupted us, coming eagerly towards Selena and I.

"Demi, who's your friend sweetie?" she asked, putting her arm around my shoulders. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I continued to stare at Selena who was slightly getting annoyed.

"Selena, a girl from school. She just delivered some cakes." I explained in an hesitant tone. Selena's annoyed expression suddenly changed to a hurt one. I really did refer her as '_a girl from school_'

"Yeah, I'm only a girl from school who delivers." Selena agreed sarcastically in a pissed tone. "Demi signed, so its perfect. Enough cakes for all of the guests to feel dizzy." My mom laughed and surprisingly, it wasn't forced.

"Thank you very much. Do you want to stay a bit? We'll be thrilled to have you as another guest, there's never enough!" My mom demanded politely with a genuine smile on her face, making my heart suddenly skipped at her question.

"Um… I don't know. I mean, I did finish my shift but I don't want to butt in." Selena said, trying to convince my mom. She clearly didn't want to stay in the same house as me, she was angry, yet disappointed.

"You're not! I need help in the kitchen anyway. Come on!" She pulled Selena by her arm into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder at me and gave an apology glance.

I responded by sending her warm smile. I sighed and went to the backyard where Miley was talking to Stephen. Everyone seemed to have a good time, even my two close friends were enjoying each others' company. I looked back at the glass door which gave me a great view to the my mom and Selena. They were laughing and Selena was helping my mom with food preparation. Is it another one of those noticeable signs if she's getting along with my mom? It made me smile though. I was seriously an asshole for not giving her an explanation, she deserves one. I just didn't know what to say. Words are sleeping inside my head when it comes to facing her. Even there, I knew what to say but now, there were block. I saw someone get on a small stage that my dad settled with a guitar in his arms. He then began to strum slowly and his voice caused silence in the whole place. My arms were simply crossed over my chest, I wasn't looking for someone to have a conversation with or even spending time with Miley or Stephen. I really wanted to talk to Selena, she was the only person I wanted to have a decent conversation with. Why? She makes me smile which is something I haven't done since yesterday.

"_And I'd know I know an angel if I saw one. But I know very well. Gentlemen don't kiss and tell and I promise I won't tell the world. If you say you want to be my girl in your words._" The lyrics were being sang. A few tears escaped from my eye. It looked like something that Selena would say to me. I turned around once again and saw her standing next to my parents with food plates, watching the young boy singing his song. My stomach kept dropping even deeper like it was even possible. The singer then began another song. Not only my stomach dropped, but I felt like my knees went weak.

"_Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine and time stands still for us._"

Do I really want to know why I'm feeling like this? Yes, I do want to know. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. It bothers a lot because I don't know what is up with my heart. I'm losing the only person who sees something in me and I can't even fight for her. She's fighting and she got tired of it because I can't return it. It felt like my heart kept cracking when I saw that she was trying to give me a sign to talk with her and I didn't do a single action.

"_Your song is sung in your beautiful voice. My senses rush 'cause they have no other choice. I breath you in and see through your eyes. You are an angel in a beautiful disguise._"

I watched Selena look down then to my direction. Our eyes locked accidentally. We were not so far distant from each other, maybe like 1 or 2 meters but a few people were between us. I continued to stare at her until she broke the eye contact, going to set the food on the buffet. Like she regretted this little exchange we had.

* * *

The moon has officially set, and the mood seemed to be lighter. Everyone was talking, laughing while music was being played in the background. I wasn't one of the party people tonight, more like party pooper sitting on the swing hang on a tree in really deep end of the backyard. Did I mention I was alone? Yeah, Selena wasn't with me. She's still helping my mom but it looks like they were in deep conversation like they were old friends. I couldn't go back to my room and try to relax or get some sleep, it would be useless with all that noise. Selena was standing in the middle of the backyard, surrounded by a bunch of people. I was playing with my glass, ready to fall asleep at anytime. I didn't even care about where I was sitting. I felt someone taking a seat next to me, causing me to look over and saw Selena there.

She took my glass from my hands and put on a small trunk next to the sing and she spoke up, "I haven't really see you today or yesterday." She looked at me with a soft face. She didn't look mad.

I stared back, making sure to not look defeated, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just… Not in the best mood lately."

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I let out a dramatic sigh and got up to stand directly in front of her.

"I don't know! Maybe you can explain what you said to Stephen?" I said before I could hold it back and regretting it immediately. Her mouth dropped and she stood up, looking at me with a confused and death glare.

"Really? What did he say exactly?"

My dramatic expression soften and I whispered, "He said you weren't going to wait for me."

"He said that?" she questioned quietly and nodded. "Well, it's true but I didn't mean it in a negative way. Demi, it's true okay? I do love you. I know you're unsure about whatever is going on inside your head, but I'm not that patient."

"So, you'll let me go?" I asked furiously. I was raging every minute by now; She did say to me that she would wait.

"No that way. I'm not a fool, I won't wait around forever as much as I love you." she said quietly with her brows frowning. "By the next month, I'll have to think about college but I cannot make the right decision if I don't know about you." I stared at her blankly, she was thinking of me? "Maybe I was wrong after all."

My face turned to a confused look, "What do you mean?" I asked, slightly afraid of her answer.

"Do you truly care about me or do you even love me? Or are you messing around?"

"No, I do care!" I replied quickly like I wanted to save my time. She scoffed and turned her head away, frustrated. "Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you can't prove it to me!" Selena said firmly.

"Is this all it's about? Me proving it to you when I'm scared to death about the thought of falling in love?" I whispered to her with a hurt face. Her words suddenly seemed to be taken away while my tears began to build up. "Because yes, Selena. I do love you but I can't do that to myself when what I saw about love my entire life was based on my parents who never technically loved each other. And right now, you're mostly hurting me with all this talk."

"Demi, I-" I cut her off by holding out my hand to mention her to stop talking and walked away inside of my house. All I remembered tonight was that I ran into my room, locking myself in there and cried for most of the evening. Selena didn't even come and get me. Miley took me to her house when the party was over and made me sleep over, just so I wasn't alone tonight. Even there, I felt knots inside my stomach, I felt my heart falling apart and my head giving me weird and hurtful thoughts. If this was love then Selena totally broke me.

* * *

The next day was cloudy, the smell of rain was in the air even if it wasn't falling. I was in my grey sweatpants with a black zip-up hoodie, sitting by Miley's living room window while Miley was in the kitchen with Stephen, making lunch for us. I've been depressed since I woke up, even my best friend couldn't cheer me up and she always could. Now, it seemed like nothing could make me smile.

Isn't it the worst feeling in the world? When you're not even sure why you're down and this feeling brings you down even more because you can't figure it out? The only difference with me is that I knew the reason, but I didn't know the feeling until now.

"You need to light up, Dems." The voice of my best guy friend was heard when he entered the living room with two plates of pasta. I walked to the small couch by the coffee table and took my food from his hands.

"How am I supposed to? I'd rather eat my feelings than 'light up' without knowing how. It's longer but better." I replied to him, eating hungrily.

"Whatever, I'm not getting involved in this. Girls' crap can be complicated." Stephen said with a small chuckle and then surprisingly got serious. "But I know about relationships, it's hard. We all know that you never were in a serious one before or about to be in one like with Selena." he finished in a comfort sound. "Is this how close you'll ever be to love?"

"I'm 17, Stephen. I'll have a ton of relationships before truly falling in love." I stated, unsure about my answer.

"Because you don't truly love her? That's not what you said yesterday, Demi." he scoffed at me, shaking his head. "Plug yourself somewhere, I'm tired of you being confused. Not only you're hurting yourself with it, but Selena is probably pissed about this at the moment." I was about to reply when Miley burst inside the room.

"Your mom needs you, Dems. You kinda need to go home, sorry." she explained with a slim smile playing on her lips. I frowned at her, when that grin was there; Miley was always up to something. "Can you give her a ride, Stephen? Rain is starting to fall." I watched the exchange between these two who couldn't stop grinning which made my head spin because I didn't know what was going on with them. Yet, I didn't care enough to ask.

"Sure thing. Let's go, butthead." said Stephen, reaching for his keys inside his left pocket and pushed me out of the door.

It was raining really hard. Like huge ropes were falling out of the sky which made us run to Stephen's black Mustang. Once we got in, he immediately started the car to drive towards my house. Stephen was trying to talk with me but I wasn't listening. Knowing my mom, she'll probably want help to clean up the house and she'll probably call Selena since she got that well with her yesterday. Regardless, I know but I needed to mention it. I said some unrealistic things to Miley yesterday and I guess, that's why she seemed so pissed this morning. Home felt like home when Selena was there, but since that little fight or whatever we had, Selena felt more like… a warning? That doesn't make sense, but I don't make sense. I felt empty, like my body was lifeless.

I really think I got it. Love is like winter on a Christmas day. If snow falls, it's beautiful. If I doesn't, it's boring and you don't get the feeling. And that's what happening. No one ever touched my winter, so it's boring and useless. Suddenly, I felt the car stopped and I looked out the window to notice I arrived to my destination. I mumbled a quick; 'Thank you.' and got out of the car and he drove away as soon as I close the door. I began to walk slowly to my front door when I heard my name being called from the under side of the street which made me turn around. I saw Selena, completely soaked running towards me. My mouth dropped when I saw her coming towards me but I quickly put an angry face when she got in front of me. I was looking up to her, trying my best to keep the pissed expression even with the cold rain hitting our faces.

"If you're here to help my mom, go in. Just ignore me, I don't want to deal with you." I said in a dry tone and turned on my heels to my house but Selena got in front of me once again, stopping me for a second time.

"No, look, Dems, I want to apologize." Selena said with sincerity appearing inside her voice. I tried to soften my voice but it came out dry once again.

"What you want to apologize for? For your selfishness of yesterday or making me stand here, in the rain, when I don't want to talk to you?"

"All of it?" she replied in a questioning tone. I let out a deep sigh and tried to get to my door once again but she spoke up, "Okay, no, listen. I'm not like you okay? I've been in love before, but never this much. I was scared that night at Miley's then I got to know you. It wasn't the same thing anymore. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. If it meant you could have any chance to fall in love with me, I was giving myself in. No matter how hurt I would end up in the end." she explained, saying the last sentence in a whisper. Her words made a change on my face, I could feel it; It relaxed and my heart was falling in once again.

"Is that all you're gonna say? And why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked gently as debated for a small smile to not appear on my face; I still wanted to hear her sweet and meaningful words.

"I screwed up a lot, I wanted to be someone who was worth your reputation. So, I didn't say anything because I was scared you would run away." Selena said as she took a few step towards me. "There would be a ton of things I could say for you to forgive me. I'm sorry about saying that you couldn't prove anything to me when I know you're afraid of falling. I'm sorry for being a selfish person. I'm sorry for letting my pride taking over my head when he says: '_Just walk away, I think she got it._'" I chuckled lightly, looking at my feet. The rain was still pouring, yet, Selena didn't care. She really didn't care. "And then I say to him; _'Dude, I've been in the rain for more than 2 hours. I can stay longer._'" This made me look up to Selena's warm eyes. Okay, I'm seriously falling harder for this girl and I didn't think that was even possible. Who would stand for 2 hours under this cold and wet weather for me? I think only her would. "I'll stand here all day along to prove to you that I'm truly sorry and that I truly love you if it takes that to officially be in a relationship with me. Come on, Demi. I'm making the half way, you're already there. All you need to do is accept me."

I finally smiled at her which made her return one as well, "Can you give me a few other reasons?" I know I was getting annoying with all theses crap, but I really wanted to hear that specific one.

"I am sorry." she apologized once again but grinned before she said the next few words, "And because I love you."

A few tears escaped my eyes which were not really noticeable because of the rain. All I could do was wrap my arms around Selena's neck and pressed my lips to hers in a force but sweet manner. I was on my tip toes, hanging on her neck as I was kissing her. I felt her slowly kissed back and also felt her smile. Her arms rounded my waist in a tight grip as she pulled me closer, so my body was pressed fully against her. Selena right here was in all my classes for four years and we bumped last year. How blind was I? She liked to say that I captivated her. That I was so interesting that she wanted to get to know me better. When she told me that, I was having a hard time to believe her and that's when she started to spend her lunch time sitting at my table, helping me with my school work and invite me to different amazing places. All this time, she was simply in love with me and I was just blindfolded even if I knew it. I pulled back and looking into her adorable big brown eyes. A huge smile was on my lips and on Selena's lips too. She put her forehead against mine and pecked my nose softly, sending shivers to my body.

"You wanna know my first reason?" I asked her in a quiet tone and I saw her kinked her eyebrows, telling me what I wanted to say, "You're hot in the rain, especially when you give me those memorable speeches." I breathed out in a giggle, my hold around her neck getting tighter. She giggled too and kissed my lips once again softly. Those lips were officially taking my breath away. "You really wanna hear these three words back huh?"

"Well, yeah, I didn't stand here looking hot for nothing!" Selena chuckled, making me smile.

"I love you too, dumbass." I said in joking manner, but meaning it in a full way. She pulled her head away from mine when I said 'dumbass' and faked gasp. I pulled her head down without a warning to connect our lips again.

Enough said, she was definitely the one who captivated me now.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE FROM ME!**


	3. Update  Sneak Peeks!

**Hey guys : )**

**So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm currently correcting & about to finish another one-shot which is called: **_**The Heroes Die In This One **_** I just don't know when I will be over with it & when I'll post it.**

**Don't let the title fool you, the heroes don't technically die. It's more like emotions… Whatever, you know what I'm trying to say. I hope so… It's basically a small story with a lot of memories. So, sneak peek? I think you deserve one for sticking up to my lazy ass. **

_**The Heroes Die In This One**_

When I tried to make Mitchie come back, I never expected her to refuse and put her career first. Well, she did. How many flashbacks did I have since I woke up from this accident? This book was keeping me so entertained. I couldn't believe she wrote down each one of our memories in a notebook. I'm not lying, every single one. Some made my smile, some made me frustrated, some made me cried and one confused me. Our phone number was written on one certain date, I didn't know what was so special about it. I frowned and reached in a slow but painful manner for Justin's phone that he left by this stupid hospital bed. I dialled the number and stuck the phone to my ear. It rang a few times before I fell on the voicemail, which made my heart melt despite her hurting me. I heard my voice and Mitchie's. That date was when we tried to make our voicemail's message. I chuckled as some memories began to resurface again.

"Okay, heyo, people. You reached Alex Russo and her lovely but complicated girlfriend, hopefully soon to be my wife-"

"Your wife? Are you trying to tell people were about to get married and that you own me?"

"First, no one knows about marriage and second, yes, I own you. Stop cutting me off now."

**FLASHBACK**

_We were both lying on our stomach on our, trying to record desperately a voicemail message. Since we moved in together, we took care of the biggest things to the smallest and this message was the last one which was the funniest. We couldn't keep up straight because Mitchie wouldn't' stop cutting me off or laughing or some of her ideas were totally lame. Like mine. We were at our 12th attempt and it was Mitchie's turn. She had her arm wrapped around mine tightly and her head was on my shoulder from time to time._

"_Okay, alright, no more kidding. We're taking this one." she giggled before I let her pressing the recording button. "Hey people, this Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres. You can leave a message… if you don't want to, well then just leave." I frowned at her._

"_What was that?" Mitchie scoffed and hit my small bicep playfully._

"_Shut up, it's not that bad."_

"_Oh, of course. I'm sorry, baby girl." I pressed a button that caused for the message that she just recorded to be deleted. "Oh crap, I pressed the wrong one." I grinned at her._

"_Fine, we'll do one together, Russo." I laughed at her adorableness and pecked her lips gently and felt her smile as soon as I pulled back._

"_Isn't that what cheesy couple do? Like married & cheesy couple?" I stated as she kissed me a little bit longer this time._

"_But we are a cheesy couple and you did say I was going to be your wife."_

**Okay, so that's it for now & I have another one for you which is called: **_**Everything In The Right Places**___

**I've been working on this one since last week and it's currently on hold. Another sneak peek? Yes, of course, I'm nice :] AND YOU ARE COOL.**

_**Everything In The Right Places**_

Today, the funerals happened and in this small and crazy city, everyone appeared to be there and because of that, our family were at our house, attending a small reunion that I really didn't want to happen. I was already feeling down and sick because of his death, there's no need to rub it in my face. Plus, I kept hearing the same thing over and over again such as; '_I'm sorry he died, I'll be there for you if you need anything._' You seriously think that helps me? In a certain way, yes but in the other way, no. I was getting so annoyed of these words that I went to my room, trying to block out the world from me, even Alex who was probably downstairs, talking to everyone. I quickly changed from my black dress into a dark blue skinny jeans and a tight band t-shirt when I heard a soft knock on my door and saw my girlfriend peeking her head in and sending me a small forced grin which a gladly returned. I turned my attention back to my dresser to get all jewelleries off. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her coming inside my room and closed the door before walking to me and kissing my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, placing her head against mine. All from behind.

"You should be downstairs but I understand." she whispered to my ear, pecking it lightly as I tried to fight back my tears.

"I don't like being around family when someone dies." I replied back in a quiet tone as I felt her gripping growing stronger. "I keep hearing them saying sorry. It's like, I got it. He died, no need on rambling." I choked out, putting my hands on her forearms and leaning back against her body.

"Lucky for you, they all just left to go at your aunt's house. It's just you and me now." she chuckled before getting serious. "It makes sense, people are gonna change after today, that's something they don't want from you. That's why they tell these stuffs." Alex explained to me.

"I know but my emotions won't change because of someone saying they'll never leave. It's not real, you know?" I stated as I felt her turning my lips towards hers and connect them sweetly for a few seconds.

"Babe, they're just worried about you." she told me and I felt an hesitant thing afraid to be said. "And I'm worried about you too." I pulled away, suddenly feeling frustrated.

"Lovely, it looks like it's the first time in years that you're finally caring for me." I said angrily as I went out of my room and to the kitchen. I began to clean up the counter as I heard Alex coming down to me as I saw her confused stare.

"Whoa, what's up with you? One moment, you're a softy and now you're angry with me?" she scoffed shocked while I furiously put away some bottles that were a little bit everywhere.

"I'm getting tired of all your lies and fake worries, it's not realistic!" I screamed at her, causing her to flinch at the sound of my voice. I never shout, even if I was angry, I would be calm and talkative. But right now, I couldn't keep it inside anymore. "Do you know how annoying it is to see you with other girls who constantly flirt with you?"

She sent a confused look, "What are you talking about? Mitchie, they might flirt with me but I'll never flirt back." Alex spoke in a obvious tone as she came closer to me and stopped my hands from doing whatever they were doing. "I'm not who I used to be, I won't be around a tons girls like before."

**Okay, so that's it? Yeah, for now :] **_**The Heroes Die In This One**_** or **_**Everything In The Right Places**_** first? Which one do you want me to finish first? Let me know! :] And I have another one called **_**It Gets Worse At Night **_**It's TOTALLY different. Yet, it's more like… violent?**

**Thank you for sticking up to me and reviewing **_**Captivated**_**. I'm really proud of this story :] And I'm blessed to have you telling the same thing, well, liking this one :] **

**REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM! :]**


End file.
